wiggly_milleniumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly
Lilly is the 6th episode from TV Series 1. Synopsis A famous movie star named Lilly Lavender comes to Wigglehouse to choose one of The Wiggles as a leading man in her new movie "Lilly Lavender Gets Married." The Wiggles show off their talents to win. Songs # Havenu Shalom Alechem # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Whenever I Hear This Music Plot Song 1 - Havenu Shalom Alechem (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Kaz the Cat The Ball Kindergarten Text Types Finger Painting Wigglehouse Lilly Lavender is a famous movie star in Wiggle world who is the world's beautiful movie star. Lilly Lavender is coming over to Wigglehouse to see the Wiggles. Murray has a crush on Lilly and was cleaning a frame of her. Also Anthony is trying to trick Lilly with a rubber duck that he put under the blue bean bag and Greg lift it up and he saw it. He said what's this Anthony? And Anthony said how did that get there? He said that he was going to fix it up and he put it under the yellow one for a trick. The doorbell rang and door said who goes there? Lilly's assistant told him that this is Lilly Lavender, Queen of the silver screen, superstar of celluloid, the diva of drama, The... Then Door said yes, yes, yes, yes and I'm Captain Feathersword. But he wasn't, Lilly told Door that she has an invitation to visit the Wiggles and let her in without taking the test so she and her assistant went in. The Wiggles we're acting strange since she came in and when she sat down on the yellow bean bag she fell by tripping over and her assistant tripped too and Greg helped Lilly up and Lilly's assistent found the rubber duck and his trick didn't work. Lilly told them that she saw a Wiggles concert last week and her niece Jasmine (She forgotten her name) she said that she loves there songs especially "Wake Up Anthony" but it's supposed to be Jeff. Anthony got surprised and Lilly's assistant whispers by saying Wake Up Jeff. Then Lilly asks them to show off their talents and whoever does the best gets to be a star in her next movie "Lilly Lavender Gets Married". Anthony demonstrates his hobby by getting an apple from his catapult tree scaring Lilly a bit, Jeff demonstrates by saying "that's easy!" and immediately starts sleeping. Greg demonstrates by attempting to use his magic and turn a flower into a beautiful dove (which turns into an iguana) and Murray demonstrate by playing a lique on his red starry guitar. She has decided and when she about to announce the leading man, Captain Feathersword came in with his unicycle and doing it funny that Lilly chose him because he is funny and he was so talented. So Captain Feathersword is leading man. Wiggly Trivia *Who will marry Lily in her next movie? *How will she choose? *What will they do to impress her? Song 2 - Joannie Works With One Hammer (from Yummy Yummy (1998 video)) Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Hat Parade Henry and his friends do a hat parade with different and colourful hats. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Picnic at Pirate Park Captain Feathersword goes on a picnic at pirate park and Wags keeps tricking him that its a miserable day for a picnic. Song 3 - Whenever I Hear This Music (from Wiggle Time! (1998 video)) Wiggly Chase Scene The Pink Towel Chase Appearances * Anthony Wiggle * Jeff Wiggle * Murray Wiggle * Greg Wiggle * Lilly Lavender * Lilly's Assistant * Captain Feathersword * Henry the Octopus * Wags the Dog * Magic Greg (only seen showing his magic to Lilly and her assistant) Trivia *This is the First appearance of the Red Starry Guitar with different guitar strings. *It is unknown what happened with Captain Feathersword and Lilly as the latter is never brought up again.